oneshot
by BloodyHell91
Summary: GundamBeyblade! HirroHilary rated T, but I hope ya like it!Hilary is really not what we thought she was... R


own nothing!

I"ve been working with them for a long time. I don't really like gathering with them though, its to loud. It reminds me of the bladebreakers, and their loudness. Of course I still hang out with the bladebreakers, it just that I feel more at home with the Gundam Boys. Yes them, I can't help it, I've been training with the pilots since I can remember.

Something happened, something I wouldn't expect, specialy from Miss Relena Peacecraft, herself.

A couple days before we were at a base, and blew it up. But I was caught up in the explosion, my mistake, I follow through with the consequneces of third degree burns up my left arm, and both of my hands.

I've been resting under doc's orders, but I can tell yea, it wont be long before I get annoyed, and want to blow someone's head off!

It was lunch time, and well I decide to skip it today, and my ears payed for it, "HILARY!" shouted Dou, which I ingored. He knew that I heard it, with my _'oh so super sonic ears' _. Oh yea I'm Hilary, yes the Hilary who the groupie to the bladebreakers, the one who '_supposly in love' _Tyson or Kai.

It's all a lie, Kais' like an older bro, and Tyson so damn annoying I'll stabb my self with a fork! The others, ... well they're themselves.

I turned to look out the window, and saw Hirro Yui, sitting on the bench in Quatre's garden. Yes we're in one of the many, many Quatre's mansions, this one just happens to be on the other side of Tokyo. Bladebreakers are on the other side.

ANYWAY...

I then saw Miss Peacecraft walk out towards Hirro. She was staying for lunch, thats why I don't want to go, none of us do, it's just that I'll actually kill Miss peacecraft 'cause she annoys me.

I watched as Hirro turned to look at her, grunting he turned back to his laptop. Relena didn't move. Great now she's talking. I was about to turn away my self but then I looked closely to see that she was holding behind her back. I waited to find out if it was a gift or something else. It was something else.

A gun.

She started yelling about 'if she can't him, no one can', and then she shot him, in his right shoulder. I jumped into the tree next to my window, and climbed down. I ran over to Hirro, bending down, I tried to wake him up. He wouldn't, I check his pulse, it was still there, and still strong.

Turning to see a smirking Relena, her eyes had bags under them, covered with makeup, but they're still there.

She pointed the gun at me, "See if you didn't intefer with me and my Hirro, none of this would've happened."

"What?" I was confused, of course I had a crush on Hirro, but I knew it wouldn't happened. How did she know?

"Oh you know, the time at the ball you were all over him!" she shouted.

Of course I remember, it was just a few weeks ago, "I thought you knew that Dr. J, told you Hirro and I were faking it?"

"I didn't believe him, because I knew you loved Hirro, and I knew Hirro loved you as well!"

"Hirro doesn't love me Relena!", I was becoming confused, Hirro loving me? It was a dream, that would never become reality.

"Of course he loves you, I can see in his eyes when he looks at you!", she sneered, "If I can't have Hirro, neither should you!" she shouted as she pulled the trigger. The bullet was aiming for my left chest. It hit, and I fell, my eyes still opened, when I saw her pulled the trigger again.

This time to her head. Miss Relena Peacecraft was no more.

I heard foot steps running towards us, and Quatre's voice, telling me to stay wake. But I couldn't , I fell into slumber...

GOT YEA DIDN'T I ?

I opened my eyes to see that I was back in my room. I looked around to see Trowa sleeping in a chair next to me, "Hey Trowa, wake up please," I asked him, shaking him awake.

"Hmm, I was sleeping," he calmly said, opening his eyes, seeing me sitting up in bed. He got up to push me back down, but didn't when I shook my head.

"Is everyong ok?" I asked, just now noticing that one of the female maids must of bandage my wound. Smirking, "It a good thing that I was born with my heart on my right other then my left part of my cest uh?"

Trowa gave me a look of seriousness, I frowned, "Wheres Hirro?" I asked, or more like demanded.

"In the hospital, I was supposed to take you there, once you're awake," he calmly said, walking towards the door, looking over his shoulder,"Come downs stairs when you're ready to go," I nodded as he left.

I got up and went to my closet, opening it I saw all of my clothes that I had brought over here.

I picked out a tight black nylon one shoulder tank top, that ended before my belly botton, with a red heart on it, burning in purple flames, a tight black leather/gother skirt that went to my knees (lot of zippers!) , a black leather trench coat like jacjet that ended just under my breast. The shoes were 2in. heel boots that laced up to my knees. Hair was to my shoulder blades, straight,brown and high-lighted with blood red streaks. I kept my bandages on.

I made my way down stairs,still wobbly, but I made it. Trowa was sitting on the couch waiting for me, he looked up and saw me leaning on the door frame. "Ready to go?" he asked, walking towards the front door.

"Yes, but I'm driving." I said walking past him and getting in the front seat of my black ford jeep, that had red flames.

Trowa got in the passenger seat and we were off. when we got to the hospital, we went into the waiting area. The others already there. Silently I made my way over to them, I sat in between Dou, and Wufei. It was a few minute before they relized I was there, "HILARY!" all three shouted, getting the attention of the whole waiting room, "Sorry," replie Quatre, who was blushing like a tomato.

"when you get here?" asked Wufei, who was making sure that I was ok.

"A few minutes ago," I said, leaning back into the uncomfotable couch in the waiting room.

"Oh,"

It was silence for the longest time, but for what seem like 16 hours,which was only 1 1/2 hours. The doctor finally came. We all stood up, waiting almost paiciently, for him to talk.

"Hmm, well your friend should be ok. We have him in room ,alone, as you reguested. He's awake. But it would be awhile before he goes home."

"Can we see him?" asked Dou hurriedly.

"Yes, but only one person today, I don't think he'll be awake for long."

"Ok thank you.," said Quatre, not looking at the doctor, but at the others, he turned to face him," What room is he in?"

"Room, 217, second floor last room on the right," the doctor said, before leaving.

"So who's going to see him?" asked Dou, looking at the others," I think it should be Hilary."

"I agree," said both wufei, and quatre, Trowa, just nodded in agreement.

"All right I'll go. Be back in a bit," repliy Hilary, moving towards the elevator.

In minutes Hilary was in front of Hirro's room door, she seemed nervous, why she didn't know.. Finally gathering the courage needed, she walked in side.

"Hirro?" she asked.

"Hn," was the replie.

"How are you feeling?" she asked moving closer to his bed, looking down she grimanced at the questioned asked, when she saw the bandages.

"Sorry," she said,

"Why?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, "Because 1. that was a stupid question, and 2. because you got that wound because of me,"

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Relena committed sucide, because of me, you got shot, because of me! what do you want me to think?" she sasked, a single tear rolled down her cheek. It was the first time he had ever seen her cry. And it was because of him.

He wiped the tear away, and said," It isn't your fault, I was shot because I let my gaurd down, and Relena, like it or not, had it coming."

Hilary stood there shocked, as Hirro tried to comfort her, but then she remebered what Relena had said," Relena shot you because she claimed that you love me, and she didn't want me to take you away. She wanted me out of the picture, even after I told her that you could never love me," tears befan to flow again.

Hirro was shocked, Relena told Hilary that he loved Hilary. It was true, but he didn't want to go soft. He was the perect soldier. And that was it. But what about what Hilary had said about...?

"Hn," was his replie.

Hilary knew her time talking to him was getting short, "Seeya later, soldier boy," she used the nick-name that she gave him as a child. She bent down and kissed him on thecorner of his lips. She stood up straight, another single tear drop rolled down her face as she turned and left. Leaving him to his own thoughts.

Stopping at the bathroom, down the hall, near the elevator, she washed her tears away. She waited for more to come, but none did, so she made her way to the elevator.

Once down she walk towards the others. Dou was the first to notice her, " How is he?"

" Same as ever," was alll she said, after a few minutes of silence she said," Trowa do you think that you can ride with the others, I have some stuff to do,"

They knew it was a lie. Even she knew it,but they also knew that she liked Hirro, wether she amitted it or not. And she needed time alone.

She walked out of the hospital, and got into her jeep. And drove towards the park, once there she walked towards a bench by the serene, crystal clear like lake, and sat.

Her fingures inter twined, her chin on top of them, she sat there thinking praying that she wont cry again. She hated to cry, it made her feel insecure.

But all was lost when,... "Hey Hil'" came the voice of the Beyblade champ. She turned to see them walking towards her, she didn't want to deal with them, but there was no other choice, they had seen her.

She got up, and tried to act happy to see them, "Hey guys was' up?" she asked.

"Hilary what happened?" asked Ray, he was looking at the bandages on her arm and hands.

_'dangit!_ she knew she shouldn't have left the bloody jacket in the jeep.

She tried to think up something fast... got it, "It the newest fashion,"

They all looked skeptical, but they knew she wouldn't tell them.

So they left it at that.

"So where've yea been?" asked max, standing by Hilary.

"Around,"

"Oh,"

"So why haven't been at the dojo?" asked Kenny, he was giving pleading eyes, for her to tell the truth.

It wasn't a lie," Around,"

All hope seemed lost, until," You guys want to go get some ice cream?" asked Hilary, eager to change the subject.

"Sure!" they all, but Kai, shouted. Kai gave her a skeptic look. He wanted to know what was wrong.

They made their way to the ice cream parlor, and order their flavors.

After a few minutes they had their ice cream, and started to relax more, specialy Hilary.

When they were done they made their way back towards the parking lot, "Hilary do yea need a ride?" asked Ray, while getting in the driver's seat, of their ford truck.

"Naw, I'm fine," she said, making her way towards her black jeep.

"wohh," replied max, he was eyeing the flames, as was Kai.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you guys back at the dojo," she said, starting up her jeep.

"You mean that you're heading for the dojo?" asked Tyson, looking happy as ever.

"Sure if you want me too," asked Hilary

"SURE!" they, all but Kai, shouted. They all jump into their truck and drove off, Hilary right behind them.

Hilary stayed at the dojo for a few days. They were ouitside beyblading, having fun, eating and hanging out.

It was about 4pm when Hilary's phone went off, she answered to find out it was,.." Hey Dou, was' up?"

Silence, even the beyblading had stopped when they saw Hilary's face, "WHAT, Ok, ok Do you know where he went?"

"I'll help," pause...

"No it's ok, I think I know where to find him, ok. See you guys back home in a few hours," she hung up, looking worried she went up stairs and got her things together and went out to her jeep.

"Hey Hilary where are you going?" asked Max, running up to with the others behind him.

Hilary turned to look at them, her eyes looked ready to tear," One of very,_ very_ good firends, was supposed to stay in the hosiptal for a few more days, but he being the smart-ass that he is, decided a bullet to the shoulder isn't going to keep him from doing what hewants," she got into the jeep, and started it up, closeing the door, she looked at them again,

"Sorry, but I'm going to go look for him," she said.

"We'll help," said Kai, they all looked at him, "What?" he asked voice now harsh.

"Thanks but no thanks, we'll handle it,Ikinda thinkits my fault," she mumbled the last part, but it was still loud enough for them to hear it.

"Wha?" asked Tyson, the other had the same look on their faces.

"Well he was shot, because of me, well this crazy wowan who was his stalker, accused him, of liking me, then she shot him. I saw it happened, she yelled at me for liking him, then she shot me. And last but not least she committed sucide. There my whole life story, rolled up in a to go bag for yea,"

?...? was the look that she had got,

"What ever, it doesn't matter now, Hirro's out there and probaly incapacitated!" she shouted, driving off, "Seeyea!" she shouted back.

She drove for hours looking at all the secret spots she can think that he would be hiding in.

'This is the last stop of the night' she thought, I'm mean after all it was like almost midnight.

She drove up to the secluded part of the ports, if she didn't find Hirro here, then at least she got look at the moon and stars.

She walked around looking at different things, knowing if gangs were here she could take 'em.

Then she saw him, sitting at the edge of the last port, looking up at the moon, he didn't really pass as a person to this. She walked up silently and sat down next to him. They sat there in silence, it felt good, just the two of them.

"Why'd you run Hirro?" she asked him, sideglancing at him through the corner of her eye.

"You didn't come back to visit, so I felt that I had noreason to stay," he said, as if it meant something, at least coming from him.

She truned back to look at the moon, black, purple, and blue clouds looked like they were wrapping around the moon, like a cobra to it's prey.

silence.

"Why'd kiss me?" he asked, now he was fully looking at her, waiting

She felt weird, like it uncomfortable, then again comfortable all the same.

He looked her up and down, from her black nylon tube top, that ended before her belly button, her black tommy-hilfigger caprees, to a red-toe painted pale bare feet ( her phlip phlops are behind her). His eyes moved back upward, he notice that she was wearing the choker he had given her seven years ago. The one with catseye jewel, hanging from it.

"I've like you for a long time, I'm mean really liked you, and I had thought that you didn't like me, so I didn't do anything," she turned to look at him in the eyes. Ruby met pursian. It all made sense, nothing matter anymore, it was just them two, alone, alone together, " But after what Relena said, I guess I thought there was something. When she shot you my whole world crashed. But you're alive that's all that matters."

Tears where flowing down her cheeks, one after another.

Hirro wiped them away, and smirk, causing Hilary to all of the sudden stop crying.

Hirro moved closer, until they were centimeters away from each other. Hilary taking his lead, closed off those centimeters. French kissing was good for the both of them.

They didn't move at all, I'm meanthey were content. Their lifes now filled with happines, and love.

The kiss last for a couple of minutes, before they parted for air. Breathing, Hilary and Hirro stood, embracing each other for warmth. After all it was April.

They drove home in silence, Hilary was driving of course. It was her car.

They drove into the drive way of Quatre's mansion. The others already went to sleep, after Hirro called totell themthat Hilary found him.

They quetily walked into the house, upstairs and into Hilary's room (nothing happened...perverts), which they went to sleep.

The next morning they walked down stairs, to eat breakfast, they sat down next to each other at the table. The others came in later, to see both were smiling.

"Why are you guys both smiling? We have to go to Relena's furenal today," stated Dou, he really, _really_ didn't want to go, but it was manatory, for all pilots to go, and that include Hilary.

"Great, just what I needed," exclaim Hilary, when she heard Dou.

"Don't worry we'll leave early," said Hirro into Hilary's ear, which made her shiver and grin.(perverts)

When they arrived at the furenal, they saw the bladebreakers, in which they saw Hilary, "Hey Hil'" said Max as he bounced up to her and they boy.

"Hey guys," she said in replie. Turning towards the G.boys, "These are the Bladebreakes, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Ray, and Kai. Guys, these are my friends that I stay with," she watch there faces changed," Not thatway yea pervert. Anyway this is Quatre, Wufei, Dou, Trowa, and the one I told you about last night, Hirro."

"Hi" was the basic exchange for all of them.

After afew hours, the furenal was over, and Hilary and Hirro were no where to be found. The BB boys were confused, when the Gboys knew what was going on.

Both Hilary and Hirro were at home doing something (now yea can be perverts!)(W/ condom)

Sixth months later, October, 31st.

On this very day weddiong bell were heard through the city of Tokyo,

out main chacters Hirro, and Hilary were getting married! At ages 20 (hirro) and 19 (Hilary)

The vows were exchange, the kiss was passed, and the new lovers, made their way out of Quatre's garden, yes the very same garden when it all started.

a happy were they!

SEEYEA!

the end


End file.
